


strawberries and cream

by thasmins



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Dildos, F/F, I hate myself, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thasmins/pseuds/thasmins
Summary: i fucking hate myself





	strawberries and cream

**Author's Note:**

> i  
> hate  
> myself

Beth has the whole house to herself this weekend.

These weekends are getting more frequent now, yet Beth couldn't think for the life of her what she should do. She wants to do something that doesn't involve her leaving the house, but she also wants to see people without them having to go inside her home. 

Beth called Ellie once, but all she said was, "Loosen up, Beth! You know, you know how you do it." It really doesn't make sense.The doorbell rings, stopping her mid-thought, and so she peaks through the window to see who it is.

 It's Ellie.

 "Beth! I've got something for you!"

Beth opens the door. Her eyebrows furrow at the sight of Ellie holding a basket of strawberries and a can of whipped cream with her arm, and a large gift box on both her hands.

"Since you couldn't figure out my advice, I'd thought I'd give you some clues," she says, handing the box to Beth. "I got you strawberries and cream as well, your favourite."

"Thanks?" Beth replies as she watches Ellie place the basket on the dining table.

"I would stay and help you, but I've got to go to trial." Ellie sighs. "Evil, murdering bastards."

"But it was good seeing you! Hope you actually get advice then. Tell me everything if you can!" And then Ellie leaves.

Beth looks at the gift box awkwardly, and then she sets it down on the coffee table for later. She's in the mood for some strawberries, however, and she knows Ellie's freshly picked ones are always sweet and blissful.

She grabs a mini bowl from the counter and shakes the whipped cream can. This would've been easier if the whipped cream was in tub form, but this will do.

She dips one of the strawberries in the cream and takes a slow bite of it. She almost moans from initial taste.  
  
Suddenly, her phone vibrates. 

"Hello, Beth!" Ellie says from the phone. "Are you eating the strawberries right now? They're really good."  
  
"Ellie, what the fuck?" Beth replies, a little jumpy. "Oh, so you're having fun." 

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"You'll see."

Beth looks at the gift box again, with a more wary look.

"What the fuck did you give me?"

"Beth, are you really going to make me answer that?"

Beth picks up the gift box and places it on the dining table.  
  
"Shit, Beth, are you opening it on the bloody dining table?"  
  
"I will if you don't tell me what it is!" 

"Just don't open in the dining room, please," Ellie says. "Take it and the strawberries to your bedroom."

"Even the cream?”

"Even the bloody cream."

Beth rolls her eyes but obeys. She first takes the strawberries and the bowl of cream into the bedroom, and then the box. She finally notices the weight of it, it's pretty heavy.

"I'll let you open it in private now. I'm at the bloody trial anyways. Hope I get to fucking jail this bastard. See you later!"  
  
Beth looks at the gift box again. She knows it's not gonna be a bomb. Ellie would never. And knives. God knows what she would do to Joe if she hadn't resisted. But the box is heavy, and Ellie isn't that type to give gifts in a plain cardboard box with a red ribbon on top. 

Sighing, she grabs some scissors to rip off the tape. Her heart is beating faster now. Why is Ellie being so cryptic about this gift? Her birthday is far off, Christmas as well. Why is she thinking this would kill her? Would it?

(She knows how surprises could kill. Her great-grandfather died of a heart attack after being surprised on his 90th birthday party.)  
  
"This is unreasonable," Beth chides in herself. "This is Ellie, she couldn't have – holy shit." 

Right there, in front of her eyes, Ellie had given an assortment of sex toys. Ranging from dildos to vibrators, Ellie probably had given her one of everything. Beth doesn't know why she isn't fainting, but the shock value is right up there. She couldn't even form words at the moment.

Of course, she starts shaking. That's what Ellie had meant. "Loosen up, Beth!" The advice rings in her head, but her mind is still catching up on the things she's seen.  
  
The strawberries help, at least. Unless... 

"Oh hell!" Beth says. "I never get this sexual innuendos!"

Lord, help her. Beth keeps eating more strawberries, but she isn't touching the whipped cream anymore. She's still lingering her eyes on that huge dildo with some cord and a button. And now she's feeling something hot in her cheeks.  
  
Beth hates that Ellie knows her too well. She is sure this is what her recent frustration is about. It isn't that Mark and her did it regularly, it's just because she doesn't really wallow in sadness anymore. 

Everything is almost back to normal. Except Danny's gone and she doesn't have Mark anymore.

"Loosen up, Beth!" Ellie's voice rings in her mind again.  
  
It's huge. Like PornHub huge. Probably impossible to see on an actual human being huge. God, what the hell is she thinking. She's really considering this. She's really depraved. She sounds like a hypnosis script right now.  
  
"Okay, fuck, I'm really doing this," Beth says. 

Beth shrugs off her shirt and pulls down her shorts. For some reason, she had decided to wear her black lace bra and thong that Ellie had also given her years ago, when Danny was still alive. She felt embarrassed when she wore it for the first time, but grew more comfortable over time. It is a perfect size on her, unlike other bras she's received as gifts.  
  
Suddenly, a thought pops in her head. 'Was Ellie really flirting with me when we were both still married?' Cue in to the many conversations she's had with her, and how many of them ended up with Beth holding Ellie's hand and hugging her tightly. 

It's been painfully obvious, and Beth was still blind from the obvious cues.

They're both in love with each other.

"And a fucking dildo made me realise this," Beth says.

Alas, she's still horny. Beth's halfway done with her strawberries, and the dildo is still laying on her bed. She's in her lingerie, but then she slides out the thong and tries to toss it in the laundry basket, only to end up hanging on the doorknob.  
  
Beth inhales a deep breath as she sets the dildo upward, unprepared for the feelings she's about to experience. A sense of doubt lingers in her head, but it isn't enough to convince her otherwise. 

She bites her lip as she inserts the toy inside her apex. The initial sensation makes her gasp as she's able to take in the phallic object. She moves her hips in and out as the heat builds in her, preparing her for the upcoming climax. 

"Fuck," she breathes, flinching, "it's so big!"

The baby blue object is doing her wonders, she won't lie. Mark has never really made her feel this way, but he also knew he wouldn't be as satisfying as other men. But Beth isn't really thinking about men right. All her thoughts are derived by the dildo she's fucking herself with and what she thinks Ellie is thinking about right now.

She remembers the cord with a button that goes along with the dildo. She still wonders what its purpose is, so as she's riding the sex toy, she grabs the black button, and without much thought (other than "Fuck, fuck, FUCK!"), she presses it.

"Oh, God, FUCK!" Beth swears as she feels a warm substance enter her cunt, which is followed by an amazing orgasm that has her moaning in lower pitches than she thought she would ever do.

"Fuck, fuck fuck..." she repeats as she slides off the dildo. She watches as the foreign substance – a pinkish liquid that's probably the substance of a penis's orgasm – flow out of her wet and sensitive pussy.

And being that kind of person, Beth fingers a generous amount of it and sucks the the digit in her watery mouth. She knew that taste.

"Bloody strawberries."

Her phone rings again. This is going to be a fun conversation.

"Beth, hi! I'm coming home actually. The defence was so rubbish that the lawyer just gave up. Anyways, a murderer just got life in prison!" Ellie cheerfully says. "Did you have fun with my gift?"

Beth, still in her post-orgasm haze, snickers. "You sneaky bastard," she says, "I did. But if you could help out with the rest of the gifts I haven't tried out, that would be wonderful."  
  
"I'll be there in 20 minutes," Beth says, "but I have to kick out Alec first."


End file.
